Agradecimiento
by Elyk91
Summary: Gohan se sentía mal por no poder regalarle nada a Vídeo, pero se le ocurre la mejor manera de mostrarle su AGRADECIMIENTO. Pasen y lean


RESUMEN

Gohan se siente mal por no poder regalarle nada a Videl, pero se le ocurre cual puede ser el mejor agradecimiento que puede darle.

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z y Súper no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, solo los tome prestados para esta pequeña historia.

Ahora si ¡A LEER!

AGRADECIMIENTO

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Gohan, hace tiempo que querías conseguir ese libro- dijo Videl mirando con mucho cariño a su esposo.

-Si. Ahora podre comenzar a investigar – respondió muy emocionado- Oye Videl- volvió a decir mientras detenía su andar-Muchas gracias- pero esta vez su voz ya no tenía ese tono de emoción, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Videl, inmediatamente se detuvo y giro para quedar frente a frente-¿Que pasa, porque te pusiste tan serio?- pregunto mientras se acercaba más a su pareja.

Gohan con la mirada clavada en el suelo y con un poco de timidez le respondió - Bueno… es que siempre me estas comprando todo tipo de obsequios, en cambio yo, yo no he podido regalarte nada- la última frase la dijo mas bien como un reclamo para si mismo.

Al escuchar esto ella se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su esposo- No te preocupes por eso- le contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ehhh- se sorprendió Gohan, levantando el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. Videl aun manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro lo tomo del brazo y con mucha confianza le dijo- Además, si sigues siendo así de dedicado con tus estudios ¡Algún día serás un gran investigador!- con esa respuesta quería hacerle saber que todo lo hacía porque lo amaba y quería apoyarlo para que cumpliera su sueño.

Si!- asintió Gohan, ahora su rostro reflejaba felicidad.

-Por cierto, vamos a la panadería que está en esta calle- comento Videl mientras iniciaban su caminata nuevamente.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la panadería, era un lugar acogedor con unas pocas mesas, un mostrador en el fondo lleno de una gran variedad de postres y una chica pelirroja que era la encargada del lugar.

Al abrir la puerta sonó una campañilla que avisaba el ingreso de nuevos clientes, Gohan se dirigió hacia una mesa desocupada para sentarse mientras esperaba que Videl hiciera el pedido, la mesa estaba ubicada junto a una ventana que daba a la calle, perfecta para observar a la gente que pasaban por afuera.

Mientras esperaba se puso a analizar una idea que rondaba por su mente, no podía dejar de pensar que debía agradecerle a Videl de alguna manera, pero ¿Cómo?, no tenía dinero para comprarle algo, además que sabía que a su esposa no le gustaban los regalos ostentosos, más bien prefería las cosas simples. Así que después de analizar todas las opciones posibles, decidió por fin cual sería su manera de demostrarle su agradecimiento.

Después de que le entregaran su pedido Videl se acerco hasta Gohan -Vámonos- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaba tan sumido en ellos que no se percato en que momento regreso.

-Si- le respondió, se levanto de la mesa y juntos salieron del lugar.

Estando fuera Videl se disponía a comenzar a caminar cuando sintió que Gohan tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, esto la sorprendió un poco, ella sabía que su esposo la amaba mucho, pero también lo conocía y entendía que gracias a su herencia sayajin y su naturaleza tímida no era de esas personas que demostraban su afecto en público, por lo que mejor dejo de pensar en el motivo y solo acepto esa muestra de cariño de parte de su esposo, y así tomados de la mano retomaron su camino para regresar a casa.

Para su suerte su hogar no estaba muy lejos, a unas cuatro cuadras, por lo que no les tomo mucho tiempo para llegar. Durante el camino no dijeron ni una palabra, pero para ellos no era necesario, tenían una relación en la que eran felices solo con la compañía del otro, no necesitaban nada más.

Abrieron la puerta de su casa, Videl fue directo a la cocina a dejar los postres que compro y para hacer los preparativos de la cena, mientras tanto Gohan se dirigió a su cuarto para poner en marcha su plan.

Primero decidió tomar un baño, se despojo de sus ropas y entro a la ducha, fue algo muy rápido ya que solo quería eliminar el sudor producido por la caminata, una vez que termino seco su cuerpo con una toalla, la misma que coloco sobre sus hombros para que absorba el agua que escurría de su pelo, y se puso otra en su cintura para cubrir su desnudez.

Videl se encontraba en la cocina rebanando unas verduras, se sentía tan feliz por Gohan, sabía que los estudios eran algo muy importante para él, pero todavía no olvidaba lo que le dijo "siempre me estas comprando todo tipo de obsequios, en cambio yo, yo no he podido regalarte nada", ella no quería que su esposo, el hombre que más ama se sienta menos, solo por cosas materiales. Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Gohan había salido del cuarto y estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la sala observando a su esposa, su concentración era tal que no supo en que momento comenzó a caminar hacia ella, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no se dé cuenta de lo que planeaba.

Unas fuertes manos sujetaron la cintura de Videl- Ahhh! Gohan! Me asustaste!-grito, él solo rio y apego mas su pecho a su espalda.

-Perdona, no quise asustarte- le susurro junto a su oído, su voz era tan seductora y profunda que le erizo todos los vellos del cuerpo a Videl

–¿Qué estas tramando? Ehh?- le pregunto con los ojos cerrados, la cena había quedado en un segundo plano, ahora solo estaba disfrutando la cercanía de su esposo, podía sentir su aliento cerca de su oído, y eso hacia estremecer hasta la última se su ser.

El aroma de su esposa lo volvía loco, le encantaba inundar sus fosas nasales con él, paso del hombro izquierdo al derecho tratando de absorber la mayor parte de esa fragancia embriagadora.

-Sabes?- susurro en su oído –Quería agradecerte- decía mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello –Por ser la mejor esposa-

Videl giro para poder observar a Gohan, entonces se percato que estaba desnudo, solo cubierto por una toalla y con otra sobre los hombros, su cabello estaba húmedo aun por lo que dedujo que había tomado un baño, por su tonificado pecho bajaban gotas que lo hacían ver más seductor, no pudo evitar morderse el labio, era una visión más que magnifica.

Levanto una mano para retirar la toalla de sus hombros, y arrojarla al piso de la cocina.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor, solo existían los dos, lentamente sus rostros se acercaban, hasta que al fin sus labios se encontraron en tan anhelado beso, que poco a poco fue tornándose más apasionado. Videl quiso profundizarlo más, subió sus manos hasta la cabeza de Gohan, enredando sus dedos en la salvaje cabellera del saiyajin, mientras que el rodeaba la totalidad de su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa guerra donde sus bocas eran las protagonistas para ver cual tenía más dominio, pero tuvieron que separarse, muy a pesar de los dos, ya que sus cuerpos les demandaban por oxigeno.

Permanecieron con sus frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados mientras trataban de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Qué fue eso?- interrogo Videl, sonando un poco agitada aun.

Gohan colocando la mano en su mejilla izquierda le respondió –Ya te lo dije, es mi agradecimiento, por todo el apoyo que me brindas-

-Pues… me gusta mucho tu manera de dar gracias- dijo en tono divertido. Él solo rio ante el comentario

–Quería preguntarte algo-

-Dime- contesto Videl, un poco intrigada por saber que es lo que diría.

-Bueno... Quería saber si tienes alguna fantasía o algo que quieras hacer. Estoy dispuesto a complacerte en TODO- con una voz tan seductora que a Videl le temblaron las piernas.

Ella nunca pensó que su esposo le preguntaría algo así, pero le estaba encantando esta nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo. Pensó un poco, llevaban pocos meses de casados, y las veces que habían tenido intimidad había sido en su cuarto –Quiero que lo hagamos en la sala- le respondió con un poco de timidez.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

La elevo del piso, al sentir esto ella se aferro con fuerza a su cuello y con sus piernas a su cintura. Salieron de la cocina y llegaron a la sala. Gohan se sentó en uno de los amplios sofás que tenían, quedando Videl a horcajadas sobre él. Poco a poco le ayudo a despojarse de la ropa, comenzando por el buzo rosa, una blusa blanca de tiras y el brasier, dejando ver sus pechos bien formados, aunque no era la primera vez que veía su cuerpo desnudo, estaba seguro de algo, para él siempre seria la mujer más hermosa.

Levanto una de sus manos y tomo uno de los senos, comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que Videl echara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras emitia un gemido de placer, incitado por eso comenzó a besar su cuello, alternando con pequeños mordiscos que no hacían otra cosa que aumentar la excitación en ambos. Sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo del otro, no quería dejar ningún rincón sin explorar. Videl se dio cuenta de lo efectivas que eran sus caricias cuando sintió la erección de su esposo bajo la toalla que lo cubría, quiso sentirlo más cerca así que comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón, al darse cuenta Gohan detuvo su deleitante trabajo e hizo que se pusiera de pie, le ayudo a retirar el resto de la ropa que llevaba puesta para quedar completamente desnuda.

Ella quería quedar en igualdad de condiciones, tomo la toalla que lo cubría y la arrojo al piso, así pudieron deleitarse observando el cuerpo del otro. Muy delicadamente la tomo de la mano atrayéndola hacia él, volviendo a ponerse en la posición que estaban antes.

Se besaron muy lentamente, hasta que se volvió algo pasional, Videl abrió la boca lo mas que pudo para dar entrada a la lengua de Gohan, que estaba deseosa por explorar su interior, la excitación iba aumentando cada vez más, ella sintió que sus sexos se rozaron, lo que le hizo emitir un gemido que fue apagado por los besos de su amante, ella quería mas, entonces comenzó a balancear sus caderas para profundizar lo más posible el contacto de sus intimidades, al sentirlo Gohan no pudo mas –Ahhh- fue lo único que pronuncio echando su cabeza para atrás, algo que ella aprovecho para poder besar su cuello, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pectorales, los beso y lamio hasta cansarse, él sentía que no podía mas, las caricias de su esposa lo estaban volviendo loco, necesitaba unirse a ella, perdió totalmente la cordura cuando Videl mordió uno de sus pezones, la tomo por la cintura y en un rápido giro quedaron recostados en el sofá, él sobre ella. Se miraron a los ojos, compartieron una sonrisa llena de amor y complicidad, como dos muchachos que están haciendo una travesura, abrió las piernas y él se coloco entre ellas, sus sexos se rozaron por un breve momento, pero esto fue suficiente para que sus cuerpos se estremecieran a tal punto que ya no podían esperar mas, Gohan tomo su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en su esposa, fue tanto el placer que Videl sentía que pensaba que iba a desfallecer, con sus manos se aferro al sillón hasta que sintió que su esposo se encontraba totalmente dentro de ella.

Unieron sus labios nuevamente, ella coloco las manos en la espalda de su esposo, y comenzó el vaivén de las caderas, adelante y atrás, en la sala solo se escuchaba un concierto de gemidos emitidos por una pareja que se demostraba su amor, lo demás no importaba en ese momento, solo ellos y nadie más.

-Go… Gohan…- se escucho decir –Más… más rápido por favor-

Él estaba para complacerla y no dudo ni un segundo para cumplir su pedido, aumento la velocidad de sus penetraciones buscando llegar un poco más profundo.

Videl sabía que no podría resistir mas, clavo las uñas en la espalda de su esposo, unas cuantas embestidas mas y el orgasmo llego para ambos, él podía sentir como las paredes de su esposa se contraían alrededor de su miembro, el mismo que estaba vaciando su semilla dentro de ella.

El ocaso había llegado, la poca luz que quedaba iluminaba dos cuerpos que yacían recostados en un sofá, la mujer estaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras este la acariciaba delicadamente como si se tratase del objeto más frágil del mundo, y eso era lo que ella significaba para él, su mayor tesoro, la persona por quien daría la vida si era necesario.

-Te amo- le dijo mientras besaba su cabello.

-Y yo a ti- le respondía besando su pecho.

Lo que no sabía era que este "Agradecimiento" tendría sus resultados nueve meses después.

Bueno. Este es mi primer fanfic, nunca pensé que escribiría uno pero con el estreno de Dragón Ball Súper en latino, al oír nuevamente a mi pareja favorita con las voces originales, fue tan genial que no pude evitar pegar un grito de emoción, y es que las voces en latino me trasmitieron mas sentimiento, pude sentir el amor que se tienen esos dos, entonces no pude evitar pensar: Gohan debe haber querido agradecerle de alguna manera a Videl y así nació esta pequeña historia.

La verdad no sé si seguiré escribiendo más, pero fue un verdadero placer compartir esto con ustedes lectores.

Son libres de decirme su opinión y si les gusto o no.

Por último, al final quise poner como resultado de esa desenfrenada tarde de pasión a Pan, fue algo que paso por mi mente, para que ese "Agradecimiento" tuviera un significado más profundo como la concepción de un hijo.

Sin más me despido y tal vez nos lleguemos a leer en alguna otra ocasión.


End file.
